The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)/Credits
Opening El TV Kadsre Films Presents In Assoiciation with Allied Filmworks El TV Kadsre Animation THE PRICNESS AND THE COBBLER Closing Created and Directed by Richard Williams Executive Producer Jake Eberts London Production Produced by Imogen Sutton Richard Williams Los Angeles Production Directed by Fred Calvert Los Angeles Production Produced by Bette L. Smith Fred Calvert El Kadsre City Production Directed by Thomas Peure Maja Prebensen El Kadsre City Production Produced by Amir Peure Art Director Roy Naisbitt Master Animator Ken Harris Background Styling by Errol le Cain Screenplay by Richard Williams Margaret French Director of Photography John Leatherbarrow Additional Story and Dialogue Parker Bennett Terry Runte Bette L. Smith Tom Towler Stephen Zito Script Revisiong by Sung Gim Robert DaMelod Pasi Peure Songs by Norman Gimbel Ryota Yamada Robert Folk Musical Score Composed and Conducted by Robert Folk Editor Peter Bond Supervising Sound Editor Mike Le-Mark, M.P.S.E. Featuring the voice talents of Jack Edmonton as Tack the Cobbler Jayde Smith as Princess Yum-Yum Vincent Price as Zigzag Thief, Phido and Dying Solider - Benjamin C. Baker King Nod - Christopher Beger Princess Yum-Yum's Nurse - Holly Gauthier-Frankel Witch - Mona Marshall Mighty One-Eye - Brendan Sussman Gofer and Slap - Justin Briner Goblet and Tickle - Marky G. Roofless - Deven Eillot Sergeant Hook - Patrick M. Seymour Hoof - Sean Schemmel Dwarf - Marcel Casey Goolie - Rick Jones The Brigands Corbin Berger Dean Hagopian Ian Sinclair Kirk Thornton JP Reeve SNO-Cone Bill Pepsi Christopher Sabat Dan Green Michael O'Reilly Coty Hodges J. Michael Tatum Michael Fordham Terrance Scammell Hideki Hamasaki Morgan Peure Benny Anderson Brandon Kane Denny Joe Christopher Von Meyer Hörður Faheemsson Additional voices Matthew Mercer Selah Victor Susan Glover Eric Vale Kira Buckland Chermai Leigh Aaron Roberts Erin Fitzgerald Johnny Yong Bosch Fuyumi Hilo Holly Albayrak Nicetherine Nixta Bryce Papenbrook Mela Lee Kelly Sanchez Tanya Kasis Amanda Lee Kent Williams Mary Nishizawa Megan Kojimo Natasha Mills Carrie Savage Kouki Ueda Nikole Denishlea Terri Doty Jill Harris Cris George Tara Sands Ben Diskin Longley Goodenmeyer Miles Luna Barbara Dunkelman Kathleen Zuelch Monica Rial Nathan Sharp Alejandro Saab Taylor Kane Todd Haberkorn Noach Irwin Nigel Reeve Cassandra Morris Bryn Doraemas Blake Nishizawa Andrew Kayos Jimmie Padmore Pauline Little Sarah Camacho Brian Beacock Mark Camacho Masashi Ua Justin Bradley Destiney Crespo-Baker Magia Takenaka-Anderson Duncan Coz Janice Messal Bunny May Mathlouthi Lex Sinclair Emma Bond Leah Clark Aika Morokuzu Narrated by Tommy Bond Voice director (Canada) Rick Jones Voice director (El Kadsre) Christopher Berger Voice director (United States) Michael Sinterniklaas Steve Kramer Dubbing studio Cinelume, ImagesInSound, SPUN (Canada) Power Network (El Kadsre) NYAV Post. Atlas Oceanic, Bang Zoom! Entertainment (United States) Production at Richard Williams Studios/The Forum London, England, UK Artistic Supervisors Special Effects John M. Colisen Character Animation Neil Boyle Tim Watts Background Paul Dilworth Color Model Barbara McCormack Paint and Trace Maggie Brown Assistant Paint and Trace Sally Burden Head Tracer Katherine McDonald Checking Atlanta Green Animation Lead Animators Art Babbitt Paul Bolger David Byers-Brown Denis Deegan Gary Dunn Sahin Ersoz Steven Evangelators Margaret Grieve Jurgen Gross Alyson Hamilton Emery Hawkins Dietmar Kremer Holger Leihe Robert Malherbe Mark Naisbitt Brent Odell Tahsin Ozgur Philip Pepper Dean Roberts Michael Schlingmann Alan Simpson Mike Swindall Venelin Vetchev Roger Vizard Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Richard Williams Alex Williams Category:Credits Category:Film credits